Daddy's Girl
by the bean25
Summary: It's time for a new addition. Sequel to Real Love.


Disclaimer: I don't own any csi: ny characters.

Summary: It's time for a new addition. Sequel to "Real Love"

Danny's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, it was Lindsay. He picked it up, "hello?"

"Danny, it's Diane," it was Lindsay's mom. "Lindsay's going into labor."

"Oh my God," Danny almost dropped the phone. "Should I meet you guys at the hospital?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get her stuff together then we're going over."

Danny grabbed his jacket off the couch then went running toward the elevator. Mac and Stella yelled after him. "Lindsay's having the baby," Danny yelled back in reply. He bypassed the elevator and went running down the stairs, putting on his jacket on the way down.

Danny got a cab and told him to drive as fast as he could to the hospital. There was traffic, and the cab stopped. "Can we get around this at all?"

"No, I don't see a way around." The cabdriver said in an Arabic accent.

"Come on, can you try? My wife's having a baby."

"I'll try."

It was five minutes and they hadn't moved. They were just a few blocks from the hospital, so Danny jumped out of the cab and started to run down the sidewalk.

Finally, he got to the hospital and ran inside. He asked the receptionist for the Labor and Delivery area. She directed him to the elevator and told him to go to the third floor. He did just what she said.

When he got to the third floor he went to the receptionist and asked what room Lindsay was in. The black woman behind the desk gave him the room number. Danny sprinted down the hallway and came to the door. He walked in, Lindsay was in the bed and her mom was standing next to her.

"Oh, Danny, you're here." Lindsay smiled at him as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He took her hand, and just that minute she got a contraction and sqeezed his hand until it almost turned purple.

Lindsay's mom laughed after the contraction had passed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You're face was hilarious. She's gonna keep doing that so don't get used to having feeling in your hand."

The contractions continued for about twenty more minutes. Every once in a while a nurse would come into to check Lindsay's dilation. Finally, she told her that she was nine centimeters and that they would get prepared for delivery.

Danny had to put on scrubs, and hair net. Danny nerves were growing as they wheeled Lindsay into the delivery room. He knew with all of his heart that he had wanted to be a dad, but now he felt like he didn't have enough time to prepare for it. He was starting to get scared. Was he ready to be a dad? This was not the time to start having these thoughts.

Suddenly they were ready. Lindsay was pushing every time the doctor told her, and the baby was coming. Danny had his hand wrapped in Lindsay's. Her mom was on the other side of the bed, holding her other hand.

The stubborn baby had decided to come out feet first. Then the doctor lifted his head and looked at Lindsay. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

"Oh no," Lindsay cried.

Danny looked at the doctor. "Is the baby gonna be ok?"

"Yes, Lindsay just don't do any pushing or anything until I tell you." He got a few instruments from the nurse and said to Lindsay, "ok Lindsay one big push." Lindsay practically screamed as she pushed the baby out.

The doctor unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck, and the nurse suctioned out any liquid from the baby's mouth, then the baby let out its first little cry. Lindsay and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the baby got placed on Lindsay's chest.

"Say hello to your little girl." The nurse said.

Danny stared at his baby girl. She was perfect. How could he possibly love someone this much when he just met her? He watched Lindsay touched the baby's soft features and kiss her small forehead.

Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead. "You did it Montana." He kissed his baby girl's forehead. "Welcome to the world Kayla Marie." Danny was the happiest in that moment than he had been in his entire life. He had everything a guy could need: a woman that loved him unconditionally and now a child they had made together out of their love.

Thirty minutes later Danny was standing in front of the window to the nursery. He was staring at his baby girl. Don, Stella, Mac, Peyton, Sheldon, Danny's mom and dad, and Lindsay's parents were all standing with him.

"She's gorgeous," Peyton commented. Many other comments to the like followed.

Danny agreed. There's no doubt in his mind that she would be a "daddy's girl." Everyone soon left him standing there as they went to go say hi to the new mom. Danny smiled at Kayla lying in her little bassinet. She started to squirm then let out a soft cry. A nurse came over to her and picked her up out of her resting place. Danny watched as the nurse took her into another room.

Later, Danny was sitting next to Lindsay as he watched her rock Kayla to sleep. Lindsay had been all smiles since the minute Kayla had been born. Then, Lindsay looked at Danny. "I love you so much Danny."

"I love you, too. And I love this beautiful child that we created. She's just…I don't even know how to describe it. I'm just so happy."

"We have a family." She smiled and tears of joy started to well in her eyes.

"You're gonna be the best mom in the world." Danny kissed her hand that he had been holding.


End file.
